Grand Valerius States
The Grand Valerius States (Valeric: Gretal Eevaelias Aasteas), or officially The Grand Dictatorship of the Valeric States (Valeric: Gretal Aevalarunian et Eevaelias Aasteas), is a Semi-Constitutional Hereditary Dictatorship led by the Tealesh Family. It is one of the newer nations founded on Damalias however it has a deep and rich history in the region. It is located in the north of Damalias It, however, has also seen a large growth of influence on the political scene, having fought in World War II, as well as having become one of the Major Powers of Damalias. Though founded only in the past 200 years, it has left a large impact on the region before its founding. Prior to the founding in the 19th century, it was the Valeric Confederation, though that was short lived until it was dismantled and the Nations a part of it were at each other's throats. Geography (Soon) History Barbarians of the North From 256 BC the disunited tribal groups would go on great treks southward and would raid the fringes of the Baratonian states and Arkasian expeditions north would rarely return from the trek with the main sources coming from survivors of raids and Naearinorian and other predecessors to what would become Arkasia whom made a return trip, usually near death. This lead to sometime between 150 BC and the first Century AD the writer Valsadius II Danstaerus would call them "Aelanyran Bevrasanayn.," or "Northern Barbarians". Many other writers would coin similar terms and soon the North was rarely visited due to the fact that few men returned. Most period maps would end at the modern Valeric Mountain Range. Raiders and Petty Kingdoms In 694 the First Petty Kingdoms in the region that would modernly be called the Grand Valerius States founded, the first and most well known of these is Aekiran as it would be the main proponent of the Raiding Monarchy a type of Monarchy in which rather then a Standing Army or Fortresses to keep the people safe, the Poeple were organized to defend themselves and be would only be under the Direct Rule of the Monarch when the Monarch called a Great Raid. The Aekiran's would often raid south into Baraton and Arkasia, however, they also would sometimes send trade missions into these lands trading rare Furs and Plants and sometimes live animals, which were seen by the people who would pay for them as Precious. This saw some minor populations of Valeric Flora and Fauna being propagated in far-off lands. These kingdoms would slowly conglomerate following mostly the Tribal boundaries with the distinct Valeric Tribe culture's staying mostly intact, propagating the modern variations in Dialect and religious practices across the nation. Following the Aekiran dominance of the Vali Penisula, the first City of Vali was founded in 785, becoming a Hub of Trade and Religion. Feudal States In 973 the first recorded Feudal State was created this was the Aekiran Kingdom which would remain the major Valeric power for more than 2 Centuries. The Feudal system was spread from the Aekiran Kingdom all along the Coast through one Merchant Republic was known to be on the coast this being the Aerzivan Republic which would dominate trade to the Southern Nations. These nations had a strong focus on the navy though, it was not until the 18th Century that the Valeric Navies would become of note. These feudal states would feud until in 1194 Aestivin ave Erikaril would unify them into the Empire of Evelerius. Evelerin Empire The Evelerin Empire, was a loose empire, the Emperor being hereditary and always an Ave Erikaril, however the empire did not control all of the modern day Grand Valerius States, with the northern lands still remaining large independent tribal lands or independent kingdoms until the late 16th century. The empire was however a force to be reckoned with, as it was filled with loyal levies who fought for the emperor and as such often was one of the largest armies when the levies were called forth, however the levies often were not able to be raised as their feudal lord-lings would often decline the call to war, and often it was the emperors personal levies and retinue that would see service. It would be another reason the Valeric's would gain a reputation of warriors. The Grand Estate However the dominance of the Emperor would not remain, and in the 15th century the Grand Estate was founded, this Grand Estate would in secret force the emperor to relieve a lot of his admistrative powers to them. The Grand Estate would be comprised of the Families in charge of the Merchant Republics within the empire, the Highest Feudal Lord-lings, and the Head Priests. As such the Grand Estate were the power behind the Empire. Around this time there also were stirrings of the Kaistonirikar faith, a faith following rather then Aurelius they followed a belief based entirely around war, even more so then the prior beliefs. They deified every aspect of war, with the Ultimate goal of man to fight and die. These beliefs did not completely conflict with the older beliefs but, they did conflict in the loss of the diefication of Aurelius and many gods related to peaceful concepts were also dropped. However they were tolerated as they were some of the greatest warriors as they trained from childhood and fought all their life until they died, or lost the ability to with a mortal wound. The Fall from Grace As the Valeric Renaissance began in 1635, the corruption and weakness of the Evelerin Empire was seen and many writers and philosophers at the time would strike at the foundation of the empire, and many of these would be welcomed into the courts of Kings and Dukes wishing for independence from the "Emperor of Strings" as the last emperor Aerin ave Erikaril II would become known as and as such the Aurelien War would begin, named as such for the war cry of the rebels "Aurelius' Soldiers will us to Independence ," the war would last nearly 60 years over which would see many leaders on both sides die and become prominent. However the Emperor, whom was only 14 at the beginning of the war, would become a haggered old man by the end of it. The war would end in the dissolution of the empire, and the subsequent wars that would see the major kingdoms and duchies formed. The Death of an Empire After the fall of the Empire of Evelerius in 1692 to rebellions, many of the nations that fought in it such as the Vali were not content and would expand outward, or form completely new nations like Kulintar, however once the borders were drawn, the borders and roads were once again safe for travelers to travel, and trade began once again. This early period from 1692 to 1708, would be known as the Proving years, as the survivors were proven as successful nations. The remnants of the empire were only seen in the Castles and remains of it's capital. The Interim By 1750 the tensions had calmed and peace had returned fully, though this was short lived as it ended in 1784, however this period was known as the interim, mainly because it was between the Fall of the Empire and what would be seen as a continuation of that tradition in a much more peaceful way the Valeric Confederation. The interim was however split into two separate periods, the Early period , 1750-1784 known to many as the Valeric Enlightenment, due to the adoption of many enlightenment ideals. However after this is known as the Crisis of Nations, due to the near constant war that would happen from 1784-1826 which would see many nations destroyed, and the conglomeration of many of those states into the major powers in the region, such as Kulintar or Vali, though compared to after the fall of the Valeric Confederation there were still many small city states and duchies spread about the lands. The Valeric Confederation In 1826 after years of struggles between the Valeric States and nations, the Major Valeric States called forth a meeting in Vali to create a lasting peace between the states, and to keep a bit more unity between the Valeric States. All states present agreed and with this, the Valeric Confederation was formed, and the Senate of Valeric States founded. The Valeric States After the fall of the Valeric Confederation, in 1858 many of the minor Duchies and Cities that remained joined the power which surrounded them, or had the most influence in them as such many of the nations that existed int he confederation were no more, leaving only 17 nations in the region, however only 6 of those would have dominance in the region, these nations were Vali, Aerinir, Kulinitar, Makhinirival, Aenirikanel, and Laverinius. These nations most often had skirmishes and border conflicts over the regions that they felt were part of their realm. By 1860 the number of states had gone down to 13 and the Valeric Pan-Nationalism had begun to take hold in many cities across the Valeric nations. The first Pan-Nationalistic state would be founded in 1863 with the unification of Vali and Aerinir and 3 more minor Valican states, who created the Valican States which was seen as a threat by many of the other nations, with them invading their neighbours until 1867 when a balance of 8 nations was created. However, tension would be rising between the Valican States and its neighbors. In 1869 the Tealesh Family takes power in the Valican States instituted the first real power move by the Valican States since its founding, an alliance between it and 3 of the other Valeric States, this alliance was known as the Aalliner Aevalin (English: Alliance of Vali), which would be the first of many things that would light the tinderbox that led to the Unification of the Grand Valerius States. In 1874 an alliance to rival the Aaliner Aevalin would found the Kulintar Aeleegin (English: Kulintar League) which left only one nation that was not part of an alliance and tried to remain neutral. But in December of 1877, the tinderbox would be lit, with the assassination of the Kulintarin Aecalinir Lacirinus ave Kulinitar, leaving his son to take the throne. The Valeric Unification War & Founding In February of 1878, after Valir ave Kulinitar was found the Assassin Aenarik Narinus a Valican national war was declared which the Valicans used to their advantage, to unify in a single Valeric Nation. In 1881 the Allies of the Valican States joined the Valican States and proclaimed the Grand Valican Union, a Union of the majority of the modern Grand Valerius States. The war would be over in 1882, with the proclamation of the Grand Valerius States, and the new constitution the following year. It would see in its capital Vali a great industrialization with the new resources of the unified Grand Valerius States. The war, however, had seen, great devastation in some areas of the Newly founded and would require the rebuilding of many areas. As well as reconstruction the Grand Valerius States began to construct Railroads and Telegraph lines throughout the nation to connect its people with the nation. Between Wars After its official founding, the industrial revolution hit hard in the Grand Valerius States with factories springing up all over the major cities, and the need for a new administrative center in the heart of the new nation. Thus the Grand City of Arziovilla was founded to be the heart of the new nation. As this developed railroads sprang up connecting the nation, and weapons were mass produced to arm the growing military. However, after Aurelius Tealesh I died in 1901 the nation's development slowed a bit though Aurelius Tealesh II would take over and the influence and power of the Grand Valerius States began to expand. Aurelius Tealesh II also would bring a sense of unification to the Grand Valerius States, now that the country was interconnected by mass transit. During this time the first communist parties in the Grand Valerius States would be founded in 1908 including the Workers Party of Vali, Proletariat Party of the Grand Valerius States and many more regional parties, though these parties had limited influence at this time. The Great War In 1914 with the death of the Arch Duke of the world was thrown into disorder with the First World War being declared. However, the Dictator and his Council saw no reason to join on either side, even as the Arkasians declared war on the . Though talks would be held by both factions to convince the Valerics to join them as the developing power of Damalias. However, after the commencement of which was seen as a hostile action upon the shipping of the Grand Valerius States, the Grand Valerius States finally proclaimed its side as the, declaring war on the in 1915. With the declaration of war upon the Central Powers, the Valeric Navy commenced patrols in the and seas around Damalias, to secure the paths for Valeric Troop Transports to support the other members of the Entente. Due to the large industrialization prior to the Great War, the military had largely modernized equipment for the time, though still having a large reliance on Cavalry and Horse Drawn equipment due to its large use in the Valeric Unification War. However, by the end of the year, the Cavalry was relegated to being used as Infantry or honor guard to the dictator. However a year later after the reveal of the Mark I Tank in 1916 the cavalry created the "Tank and Landship Research Committee" and development began on the Valerics own tank, the first designed prototype the Landship Mark I (Valeric: Lanetisialen Kir I) which was seens as quite impracticable had four constructed for trials, however, being the first tank designed by a Damali Nation it was a landmark achievement. As the "Tank and Landship Research Committee" was created the "Arziovillan Scientific War Committee" was created by a highly nationalistic scientist to design weapons for the Dictatorship. Creation of Chemical Weapons, designing Vehicles and Aircraft and experimenting with weaponry and trying to advance Valeric Science. The committee would create using Rare Valeric Plants and Minerals to create many chemical weapons that saw limited use. While the Valeric Government would send aid to many of its allies, including monetary, military, and social aid. Including to Avgrov after the Naval Bombardment in 1917. With the Victory of the Entente the Grand Valerius States sought to expand its influence, however, at the , the Major Entente powers would not listen to the requests of the Grand Valerius States, of which they left outraged. Due to this, the Grand Valerius States broke diplomatic ties with the Entente, however, starting diplomatic ties with the new Weimar Republic and many of the Austro-Hungarian successor states. However, the Grand Valerius States showed that it was a capable nation on the world stage. The Interwar With the end of the Great War the Valeric people and the world saw themselves as a Great Power, unlike many of the other nations reeling from the loss of life, the Valerics celebrated with an increase in military size due to the culture of the Valeric people. By 1924 the Valeric military had become highly modernized and had created an Airforce, Aircraft Carriers, and a large submarine fleet based upon the fleet of the German Empire. It would also see more Nationalistic values spread throughout the nation during this period, with the National Valeric Party, Valeric Fascist Party and the Greater Valeric National Party who saw large popularity as well as taking 1/8th of the councilors in the Grand Council. Though in 1926 with the Death of Aurelius Tealesh II his Nationalistic son, a veteran of the Great War serving on the Kornii Front Aurelius Tealesh III became the Dictator, with his first order as dictator being the Banning of Communist and Socialist parties after the defeat of the Valeric Expeditionary Force in the 3 years prior. However, in 1928 the Communist and Socialist Paramilitaries that had formed due to the forcing of the parties underground and the successful Avgrovan Revolution rose up and what would be known as the Vali Uprising though known in later years to its corresponding to the execution of a key Communist leader 'Kelinirius' Folley'. It was the eruption of tensions between the Paramilitaries of the Nationalist and Fascist parties and the Communist and Socialist parties, up roaring in the city of Vali, cementing the ban on the Communist Parties and the arrest of key figures and the execution of Vledikir Kelinirius key to the uprising and leader of the largest of the communist parties prior to the ban. With this Aurelius Tealesh III proclaimed himself full Emergency Powers and suspending the Grand Council for the first but not last time during his rule. With this, the Grand Valerius States would see the tension between Communism and Nationalism many times in the coming years. By 1930 the government would once again see the Grand Council reformed, though emergency powers were still in effect, rendering nothing but a facade of the government returning to normal, as Aurelius Tealesh III still held full power over the Government. The military at this point had also seen a large expansion as the Nationalist and Fascists held almost 3/4th of the Councils votes even had it not been a facade, Aurelius Tealesh III had the full support of the Government. With Nationalistic Fervour building all over the National Socialist Party of the Valerics was created in late 1931 further supplementing the nationalistic fervor rising in the Grand Valerius States. But in 1932 a new figurehead rose to fame in the Grand Valerius States Aeukas Ekatinirius creating his own ideology being one of the Paramilitaries fighting in the Vali Uprising 3 years prior, this ideology was known as Aerenik Nationalism based upon the principles of the holy text of Aeriniliserikar, it saw popularity rising to comprise 1/8th of the votes in the 1934 Council Elections, it and the National Socialist Party would see many shared interest, later. It's leader writing a book influence the rise in popularity of the National Socialist and Aerenik Nationalist parties, called Aesteinir Aerinikir, becoming a best seller by 1932. However with the Rise of in Germany, Aurelius Tealesh III sought to open relations with him and his Italian counterpart. This was received with great reception in the government by the people, although the underground United Communist Parties staged their second and final Uprising known as the Crimson August which would see the destruction of the United Communist Parties by the hand of the Valeric Military, and the execution and trials of 43 out of the 54 Leaders of the uprising. With the National Socialists and Aerenik Nationalists leading witch hunts and lynchings against local party leaders throughout the country. By the end of 1935, the Grand Valerius States' Grand Council had been dominated with only 1/16th of the council, not comprising Nationalists, Fascists, National Socialists and Aerenik Nationalists. Many of Aurelius Tealesh III's advisors would come from these camps, and many major government and military figures would follow these ideologies. The Road to War After the political shifts, many people saw the neighboring nation of Veirzun as rightful Valeric land, as such in 1936 a was signed between the Grand Valerius States and Avgrov, which's terms had also dictated the Partitioning of Veirzun. With this, the Valerics saw this as the First of many Valeric regions that were to be liberated. This also showed that the order in Damalias would allow the GVS to push and pull.and with these New Land's and Citizen's the Military Industrial capabilities were expanded and by 1937 six new tank divisions were complete as well as the first Valeric Strategic Air Corps creation. With Aurelius Tealesh III at the helm, the Grand Valerius States began construction of fortifications along its coast as well as the start of construction on a Pair of Modern Carriers. In December of 1937 the Free Valeric Corps a group of volunteers, unofficially supplied and supported by the government, would go off to fight in the Spanish Civil War. By late 1938 the tensions drew high all over the Globe and the Valeric Military started to actively train and prepare for conflict. The border with Avgrov was also becoming militarized with fortifications set up and many roads being heavily monitored for Avgrovans crossing the border. On July 5th, 1939 the first stirrings of a plan for war against the Arkasians began to be formulated, coming with the Completion of the First of the Valeric carriers finishing. This plan was given the name Operation Firebrand, this early plan called for a direct War with the Arkasians however by Mid-August the plan had been reformulated to include attempting a push To take Fahrgravean and Avgrovan ports to launch a Massive assault across the sea. Thusly they offered to Teurin and Alurin-Dertabin to join them in the Axis. The Second World War Early War On the 1st of September the Germans Invaded Poland, Aurelius Tealesh III expected another situation like the Munich Agreement for his German Allies, but when the French and English declared war he knew that another World War had arrived. However the Valeric Plans were not finished, so they waited, then on November 2nd, 1939 the Valeric military who had been preparing on the border with the Avgrovans started the assault with artillery barrages across the front and Bombing runs on Border Cities as well as the rush of troops to attempt to take as much land before the Avgrovan Forces could react. However, the Avgrovans were prepared and pushed the Valerics back to the Valeric Mountain range of which was able to be fortified and further north the City of Vali and the Grand City of Arziovilla were prepared with heavy Anti-Aircraft emplacements as well as updating the 18th and 19th Century fortresses with artillery pieces and machine guns. These fortifications would reach out far out of the city reinforced with Concrete Pillboxes minefields tank traps and hidden gun emplacements. The Same could be said about the mountain passes many hidden gun emplacements were placed into the mountainsides to make killing zones. The Stalemate in the Mountains In the Valeric Mountain range, the Avgrovans were stopped and stalled as many passes were destroyed while others became killing fields not helped by Valeric Airforce raids upon supply lines and the forces themselves. And by March of 1940, the war came to a stall on the Valeric Front. However, in October of 1940, defenses were built along the coast in preparation for the invasion of Arkasia. the Airforces Strategic Bombers were prepared and trained by bombing Avgrovan Cities. The Attempt on Arkasia In January of 1941 the Valeric Fleet was mobilized and sent westward to Arkasia, the Airforce prior to this began bombing of the Arkasia Coast, with the Official declaration of war coming at Noon just as the fleet arrived off the coast. The landing forces was waiting for word that the Arkasians fleet had been destroyed before being sent. This however never came as the Valeric Surface fleet suffered enormous losses, not without taking many of the Arkasians with them, and a Single ship being spared was sent back heralding a message for the Valerics from the Arkasians. The Surface fleet, which prior to this was seen as one of the best Navies in Damalias, in the course of a day was made into a Small flotilla of outdated Destroyers however the Submariner force still remained operation, and continued harassing ships, many times disabling lone Battleships or Carriers. However, this battle would mark the decline of Valeric Naval power. The Return to Trenches With the Valeric Navy decimated and the Landing forces having nowhere to land, these forces were put into the fortifications along the Coast awaiting the Arkasia retaliation, the Airforces Patrol Aircraft were equipped with torpedos along. However many of these Marines would be sent to the Trenches in the Mountains to face the Avgrovans leading to a famous saying within the Valeric Marine Corps, "Mountains and Trenches are a Valeric Marines Ocean." However, the Stalemate continued reminiscent of the First World War in which the complex defensive emplacements were built during in some places. This period of the war continued from January of 1941 to April of 1942 and was mostly a period of building up forces for all sides involved on the Valeric Front. The Wonder Weapons Program As Hitler was obsessed with weapons that would win the war, so was Aurelius Tealesh III, from super tanks such as the Land-cruisers or super heavy tanks, to giant submarines capable of carrying aircraft. Many of which of these were put to paper and believed to be hidden somewhere in one of the many rumored facilities lost and buried deep in the mountains lost to time. However some of these creations would see service, such as the TVTK400 a super heavy siege mortar or the heavily armored TT6, however these were largely impractical , and the rumors of land-cruisers being constructed in facilities in the mountains are not substantiated with only blueprints existing of them. However these designs were designed from the beginning of the stalemate, to the last days of the war, which left many key engineers designing weapons that would never be produced, leading to some believing as to why the Valeric weapons changed very little from the beginning of the war to the end, for all troops but the elites. Soon™ The Reunification In 1973 after being occupied for 28 years, the Grand Valerius States was reformed under the rulership of Mikil Tealesh. However it was not fully unified, Valleskar ,a Valeric-Arkasian-Varkasian state, was founded as a state though largely under the Domain of the Grand Valerius States, it was administer by its self though it's monarchy modeled after the Arkasian model was elective. As such there is a large political divide between the different Parties and Regal Families. With this refunification though the Valeric Military was reformed, and major relations were reopened with Avgrov, Alurin-Dertabin and Evalonia, other embassies were readmistered aswell with the Flag of the Unified nation raising over the Grand City of Arziovilla signalling the official return of the Nation. The Valerics however were mostly relying on outdated technology or weapons left to the defense forces of the former occupation zones, so the first step was modernisation of the military. While the parties seen as the causes of World War II were still active, they were highly frowned upon and fringed, while the same was said of the Communist Parties as they were frowned upon still, due in part to the cold war tensions and partly due to the remnants of the memory of Crimson August. So the majority of this new Governments members were Conservatives or Centrists, with few liberals, as such reconstruction was quick and the Industry rebuilt by 1980. However due to it's return to the world stage and a great power, the Valeric's began a Nuclear Program, albeit to the outrage to many. An End to an Era The Reconstruction would continue on, though the this time would be very peaceful with little external threats, the Grand Valerius States, largely neutral in the Cold War, would pass it's end with little to no change in policy. However Mikal Tealesh would die in 1993, and his heir was his Great Nephew Aurelius Tealesh IV, though only 14 he would have a 2 year regency. Once the regency ended the Policies inplace by Mikal were most often completely overturned, with the Grand Valerius States, becoming an Economic and Military rival to the Arkasians even while they were engulfed in civil war, with rumors of Valeric involvement first spread in the years after Aurelius Tealesh IV took power. Times of Peace As Aurelius Tealesh IV Came of age and began his rule he built up many of the companies with government support to increase the technology sector, as the valeric economy still relied on Old Industries and the Mineral wealth of the land, and with this many new tech companies seeking to be subsidized would appear in the Grand Valerius States. However, with this tech boom a bubble began to form in this sector of the Valeric Economy and with so many companies founding, the technology sector collapsed with only the two biggest companies remaining to dominate the Valeric Tech Sector, these being KMTEK Vali and United Computing Company of Arziovilla, who would become the supplier of Military and Civil Computers for the Government, with foreign computers only being seen with the citizenry. Meanwhile the Valerics would begint ot attempt to exert more influence on Valleskar with the Arkasian Civil War raging. Which eventually led to the Valleskaran Succession Crisis. By 2001 the slump, the collapse of the tech industry, had created on the valeric economy had been fixed. Outward Influence Aurelius Tealesh, worked hard to acquire relationships with other nations, hosting the leaders of many of the other Damali nations. The Relationship between the Grand Valerius States however was still remembered by many as an enemy who started the Second World War, not to mention the rumors of it's support for New Dawn in the Arkasian Civil War as well as that they still allowed the parties that had caused the second world war in Damalias, there were many opposed to the Grand Valerius States. However, Aurelius Tealesh IV was able to keep the relations between the Grand Valerius States and all the others at the all time high in the past 20 years. To be Continued Category:Nations Category:Articles by Varino Dynasty